We meet again
by Neko-charm25
Summary: We all know that Chihiro and Haku split apart after Chihiro escape from The spirit bath house. Though, what if they re-met in high school? How will they react? Would she remember or forgot?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Roe, my Oni-san, and I decided to write a fanfiction about spirted away! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Before you read:**

******I want to say, that we own nothing but the story. And if there are any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, ect. Please PM and i will fix the problem :)**

Chapter 1: Intro

It has been 4 years since I last saw him…since I last saw Haku. I remember that Haku and I were leaving the Bath House, after I guessed who my parents were. We were hand to hand and were running to the entrance. Oh I was so happy to leave that dreadful place, though at the same time, I felt a piece of my heart ripping off. I made many new friends there and I even learned new things. Oh how I will miss them all, though the most dreadful thing was that… Haku and I were going be split apart. For some reason, I always felt safe around Haku, like I can tell him anything and be myself. Therefore, I guess that was fate, to be apart from him. He was a dragon and I am just a human. Also I live in the human world, while he lived in the spirit world. We are both so different, it wouldn't have worked.

When we made it to the entrance, we started to laugh and smile. After a few minutes of laughing we faced each other, looking at each other's eyes. We both looked at each other for a while. It felt like hours. Then Haku started to speak, interrupting our contact.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Haku said sadly.

"Yeah…" I said trying not to hold back my tears. "Will we be able to see each other again?" He looked down at his feet.

"Sadly, I can't leave the spirit world, but I will never forget you. Also, if you always have the hair tie, you will always be safe." Haku said smiling. I started to speak, but before I can say another word, a bell strike. "I think that means you have to go…" I looked down.

"Yeah…Well good bye Haku…" I said. My heart dropped as I pulled away my hand. I ran to the entrance and looked back at the Spirit city. I looked down and whispered. "Good bye…Everyone" After I said those words, I ran in the train station. Mom…dad…I am finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 6 years later and we meet again

~ Chihiro POV~

6 year's later…

"Man, I'm going to be late!" I said as I ran through the streets. I was going to be late on the first day of the semester; my teacher was going to have my head! Feeling the late morning breeze, I turned and twist down the streets of Japan running as fast as I can! My hair was held high, by a hair tie,that I was given many years ago, and I was wearing a school uniform. While I was running, I turned into corner and then I yelped, as I crashed to the ground, under a Sakura Tree in full bloom.

"Ouch!" I said as rubbed my head. "I am so sorry, I-"Before I could finish, I looked down at the person that I fell on. I blinked, as his eyes were locked onto mine. When I was looking into his green eyes, I almost let out the words 'Haku'. Though I stopped myself and shook my head. It can't be Haku. He can't get out the spirit world. With this in mind, I totally forgot about saying Sorry.

"Umm I am so sorry sir!" I said nervously as I jumped on my two feet. I bowed and then started to run, yet again. When I was running, I turn to look back at the person, to get another quick look. The mysterious handsome man, who seems to be around my age, was still on the ground. "It's impossible...it can't be him" I mumbled to myself. I shook my head and looked straight. After a few minutes, I breathe in and out and I ran again carefully, so I wouldn't be clumsy enough to fall on my face again.

~Haku POV~

When the girl ran away, I laid on the hard ground and looked up at the Sakura Tree. It was covered in pink Sakrua pedals and the sweet smell filled my nose. I closed my eyes and felt the relaxing breeze rub against me. It felt so perfect; it felt like I was back home. Yes it felt like home that was in the spirit world. On the other hand, as I enjoyed the outside, I wondered If Chihiro remember me. Of course I would never forget her. Though I bet she forgot about the time we spent. Therefore, she probably thought that time we shared was all a dream. I wonder if she has a boyfriend or something. I sighed, as I kept on asking myself questions.

Then, I felt the feeling of being pushed to the ground, by Chihiro, and remembered looking up at her beautiful eyes. Then, I locked eyes with her. I tried so hard not to blush, but before I knew it, I started to blush a deep red. I must say, at first I thought it was my imagination, but it couldn't be. It felt something I can't explain, and also because she had the hair tie, that Obaba's sister give to her. I know it was Chihiro, though before I could hug her or say a word, she jumped up and took off running, leaving me on the ground.. Anyway, after a long time thinking, I stood up and dust myself off and walked once again. I was off to my brand new school.

~Chihiro POV~

It was only a few minutes, before the bell ringed, and I ran, as fast as I can. When I finally made it to school, with a minute to spare, I tried to catch my breath. Gosh, just in time…it must be my lucky day. I thought, as I flatted my uniform on to my body. After dusting myself off, I let out a sigh of relief. Then before I can think again, I felt a person jumping on me.

"Hey Chihiro," A voice called. It sounded familiar, yet hyper at the same time.

"Ai, I asked you to stop doing! You know that you are going to make us, fall!" I said with a pout on my face. I tried to hold up Ai, so we wouldn't fall off and hit the ground.

"Sorry... I forgot…" she said getting off and rubbing the back of her neck. She blushed a bit and smiled. "Anyway, we should go, we're going to be late!" Ai said looking at the time. She grabbed my Wrist and dragged me behind her.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled, as I kept tripping over my feet a little. While we were running, I lost grip of her hand and started to run behind her. Within minutes, we made it to my classroom. As we made it to class 1-D, our class, I was short out of breath.

"We made it." I mumbled as I bend over, trying to catch my breath. Ai crosses her arms, as she was walking in.

"We would have been here sooner, if you were not a slow poke," she said with a smile playing around with me.

"Well sorry, that I am not a track star like you." I sad rolling my eyes, with a smile place on my face.

After a few laughs, I took my seat by the window close to the back. Ai's seat was in front of mine. I looked out the window, as the last bell ringed, starting the class.

"Well still!" she said taking her seat. I guess that was the end of our conversion.

As the class started, I started to daydream. It started with that moment this morning. When I saw that boy, who look so much like him… By him I mean Haku. Was it possible? It can't be right! He only can be in the spirit world because he does not have a home anymore here. Also that he had to watch over the Bath house. I looked straight forward at the teacher and listened to her morning talk about what we were doing today.

"I am glad to see all your faces here for the first day of the semester, now pass your homework to the front." she said with a smile on her face. That is what everyone did, like a normal morning. When she got all the papers, she shuffled he papers to make them even.

"Now we are going to be having a new student!" Whispers started, after she finishes her last word. "Now quiet down students! I ask that everyone is nice and kind to him. Chihiro, I picked you to show him around." After that once again, whispers filled the room. Then dead slice hit when the door slid open, and the same boy form this morning walked in… the new student.

"Hello you can call me Haku, I am very happy to be here today thank you for letting me join your class." He bowed and walk to the seat next to me. I started to stare at him in shocked. Haku…is here? How? Before I can possibly ask any more questions, Haku came up to me and give me a wink. I blush as he sat down and I started hiding my face in my book. Is this really…Haku?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry if it is taking long to update, its just that we starting to get a little busy! Anyway thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for supporting us ^^ Oh and i want to thank my sister Li_anion for editing it this chapter for us :) Therefore, I guess i should let you guys get to the story! hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3`: Have we met before?

"Ring!" The lunch bell went off. It was now time to eat some food but, I also have to escort Haku around the school. I have to show him everything. Like the gym to the classrooms, the lunch room and so on. As I enter out of the classroom, I heard a bunch of girls whispering and fangirling about Haku. It seemed like they were forming a fan club for him.

"Ekk! Man, isn't Haku a cutie" A girl with brown hair said, also known as Akio

"I know right! He seems mysterious, yet cool!" A girl said as she twirled her hair called Sakura

"Do you think maybe he has a girlfriend?" Akio's annoying voice asked.

"Do you think maybe we can go out?" A girl said as she had hearts in her eyes. I give out a sigh. It only has been half of the day, and girls are already having crushes on Haku. It now seems like he is the most popular guy in school! Though Kyo, a guy in my class, used to be the most popular guy I wonder how he is reacting right now. Right after I thought that, Kyo and Ai came up to me.

"Oh hey Chihiro, can you believe that the new guy is already popular with the ladies?" Ai said as she crossed her arms. She gives a little sigh. I nodded.

"I know right? I am supposed to be the hottest guy at school! Someone needs to put this Haku in his place…" Kyo said as he flipped his hair. Ai slapped him in the back of his head. I giggled as they started to fight. After a few minutes I Interrupted the fight and give a little smile.

"Hey you two, let's just go to lunch already!" I told them pushing them down the hall, I smiled watching them. "I'll meet you guys there!" I said waving my hand.

"'Kay!" Ai and Kyo said waving while walking backwards then turning down the hall.

I made my way back to the classroom peaking in; seeing if Haku was there. "Um…Haku-Kun?" I mumbled blushing slightly. "You ready to eat lunch? Then after lunch, I will show you around during the free period?" I asked nibbling on my lower lip a little.

Haku nodded "That sounds good, Chihiro-Chan." He said letting out a soft smile walking out of the room. I slid the door shut behind me. I walked along side him with a light blush on my cheeks looking down at my feet. "Are you uncomfortable around me or something?" He said pushing his hands into his pocket.

"Umm, I'm just thinking that you look awfully like someone I used to know and very close to.," I said in a mumble, as I looking at my feet. I blushed darkly when I felt his hand left my chin. "You should look up more let people see your beautiful brown eyes." He said softly giving me a small smile that was gentle and caring. I could feel my face quickly turn beet red.

"Umm. Sorry." I mumbled and walked a little faster trying to hide my embarrassment. "We are going to miss lunch if you don't walk faster," I told him picking up my own pace. I heard him sighed.

"Kay," Haku said walking faster. Then soon we got to the lunchroom "Is this it?" he asked looking around. I nodded.

"This is where you get lunch and most people sit around this area. Though, Ai, Kyo, and I like sitting on the roof. You can join us if you like to or if you have friends down here, you can eat with them." I gave him the option, as we stood in line to get bread and rice balls.

"I'll think I will come and eat with you guys." He smiled again softly.

"'Kay."

We stood in line, an awkward silence between us. Then after a minute or two we got to the end, we got our bread. "Follow me to the roof." I smiled. I started walking to the roof with Haku beside me. When we arrived I give Ai and Kyo a wave "Hey guys." I smiled as Haku and I got closer.

"Hey Chihiro, it took you long enough, I thought you were going to leave us." Ai smiled then looked at Haku "So he is-"Ai was about to finish when Kyo cut her off.

"What the hell is he doing here?! Chihiro! I thought we just talk about how I don't like him!" Kyo said glaring.

"Chill out he is just going to be with us until he finds friends, other than us and plus I was asked to show him around by Miss Aki." I said sitting down, with Haku next to her.

"Teachers pet," Kyo mumbled glaring at Haku.

Ai showed some of a curry bun in this mouth "Oh just shut up Kyo! No one wants to listen to you. Also you just hate that you're losing your cool and someone is more popular with the ladies then you. Flirt." She sighs shaking her head.

"Fine, I am Kyo by the way pretty boy." He said chewing the food that was in his mouth.

Nervously I start a small sweat, shaking my head "Well we're getting somewhere, I guess." I said eating some of my bun. "I am Chihiro has you know, I should have told you that sooner sorry…" I said.

"Well I am Ai! Ai Ito the star track and soccer star for the school." She said standing up putting her hands on her hips grinning at him.

"So Ai," Haku looked at Ai, "Cocky A**h***," He said looking at Kyo, "And lastly Chihiro." Haku finished with a smirk on his face seeing how mad Kyo was.

"You should watch what you say pretty boy." He grumbled

"Chill Kyo you asked for it." Ai told him making me smile. I heard the bell and that was the end of lunch.

"Well guys I have to go show Haku around! See you later then." I said standing up along with Haku.

"Bye Haku. Be nice Kyo." Ai glared at Kyo

Kyo sighs "Bye pretty boy I'll be watching you…" he said doing the little 'I am watching' signed with his fingers.

Ai slapped him on the back of his head "Baka." She grumbled "Bye you two have fun doing whatever." She waved.

"Bye Ai, Kyo." I smiled walking away with Haku

After we say our goodbyes, I showed Haku around the school. I was answering all his questions, which wasn't a lot. The time went so fast that I didn't notice that it took the rest of the day. Before I knew it, I was already putting my shoes on. While I was putting away my indoor shoes, Haku ran up to me.

"Hey, Chihiro-Chan?" he asked as he bent over to catch his breath. He stared intently at me with those olive green eyes. "Do you want to walk home together?" He started to blush. I give him a soft small and nodded,

"Sure! That sounds fun." I said smiling. Haku and I walked out together, out in the sunny afternoon; the sun was shining in the clear sky. While walking, a bunch of girls past us, glaring at us.

"What in the world is Haku doing with her?!" Akio whisper with her friends

"I know right?! She is just…No!" Whispered a girl with her hair up. Chihiro sighed as she started to walk again.

Haku's POV

As I saw Chihiro walking away, I ran up to catch up with her. When I finally catch up to her, I saw that she was wiping her tears. I didn't know what to say. Then before I can think, words started to slip out of my mouth.

"Hey you ok?" He asks looking at her eyes. She sighed as she sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, it's just I am just tired of Akio always gossiping and always bringing me down." Chihiro said looking down at her feet. I placed myself next to her.

"Don't worry she is just jealous of you. I wouldn't worry about her." I said smiling. I wanted to make her happy, but it seem like it wasn't working.

"I guess you're right Haku. Thanks." She said smiling "It's just that Akio always bring people down. She is such a sob and a... Agh! She just annoys me." She went on and on about Akio. While she was talking, an idea popped in my head. Maybe I can take her to the bath house, and maybe she will recover her memories about us. Plus maybe she will forget about Akio and her snotty ways.

"Hey Chihiro, you want to go somewhere?" I said smiling. Chihiro looked at me.

"Sure, where to?" She asked, as she tilted her head.

"Just near your house. Come on, it will be fun!" I said smiling.

"Ok then" She said standing up. I smiled and grab her hand. Then, I dashed as fast as I can. Chihiro's hair flew everywhere, as he dashed through the streets.

"Hey Haku...can we...maybe...go a little...slower?" She asks, as she tripped a bit. Though when she ask me, we were already there. "Wow! You ran faster than Ai!" She said with her eyes wide gasping for air. We looked at each other and we started to laugh, but after a few minutes, we stared at the gate to the Spirit world.

Chihiro's POV

My eyes travel around the mysterious, yet familiar, gate. It looked ancient and painted a rusty red. Staring right at us was a creepy looking stature. I took a step back, only to feel the powerful wind edging me in. After looking around, I saw Haku walking in.

"Come on, don't be afraid." He said holding out his hand. I was unsure if I should go or not. It could be dangerous, or maybe a trap. I didn't know what to do. Though, before I can make my decision, my feet started to walk towards him. Then I grab his hand. We entered.

The place looked like an old train station. Lamps littered the floor, and old benches rotted away.. We walked in, hand-in-hand; squeezing his hand tighter, I started to shake. Nervously, I kept my up my guard, for I thought a corrupted witch would try to capture us. There was a weird vibe about the place. Though, for some reason I felt like I been here before. My thoughts were interrupted when Haku started to talk.

"We are almost there. Don't worry, I been here a thousand times and nothing bad happened to me." He said smiling. I started to blush. For some reason, I felt safe around Haku, like I could trust him no matter what.

After a long walk, which felt like forever, we made it to the end. When we exit outside, there was a field of grass. I let go of his hand and walk out. The breeze felt amazing. The field was filled with a rainbow of unique flowers. Haku picked a flower, and gave it to me.

"Here, for you and your beautiful face." He said smiling, placing the flower into my hair. I blush a deep red. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a river. We crossed it, barely, and walked into an abandon town. Not even walking in a few feet, the scents of various foods teased my nose. My mouth started to water.

"It smells really good," I said as my stomach started to growl. Haku nodded.

"Yeah it does, though let's not eat the food. You never know, maybe you will eat it and turn into an animal." He said looking deeply in my eyes. It seem like he was trying to hint tome about something. I started to laugh,

"Haha! Don't think crazy thoughts." I said smiling. He sighed, turning his head to hide the disappointment, then smiled.

"Yeah…"

After we went through the town, we went to an old, red, traditional bridge. Across it, it looked like an old building; smoke was coming out. We went to the side and looked out. A train passed by, as I looked down.

"Wow! I didn't know trains passed by here." I said with my eyes wide open. My eyes were filled with sparkles. Haku and I started to smile.

While looking out I notice something. I notice that this was the place, where I met him. The boy, name Haku, who was a dragon; my best friend. I looked at Haku and it hit me. I was here before, four years ago. My parents were turned into pigs, and I had to work for a witch name Ababa. With this in mind, Haku helped me get my parents back. He also saved me when I almost drowned in the Kohaku River. Everything makes sense now. Though, is this Haku, the Haku I met before? After finally remember everything, I turned to Haku.

"Haku, have we met before?" I ask looking deeply in his emerald green eyes. Haku turned to me and stare at me for a while. Then he started to blush, and a big smile went on his face.

"I think we have, four years ago. It is you Chihiro!" He said giving me a big bear hug. "I wasn't sure." I started to blush deeply. I couldn't believe that I would meet him again. After a while, we stopped hugging and took a step back.

"I can't believe I met you again!" I said smiling,

"Me too" he nodded. We both look at each other. Then before I knew it, Haku leaned close to me. We both started to blush, as he lean closer and closer each second. My lips could feel his warmth of his lips. We were ready to kiss. Is this real? What should I do? Though before I can do anything else…

* * *

**Hehe :) a Cliffhanger! ^_^**

**Review**

**favorite**

**and follow :) Thank you for the support**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: i am so sorry that this is super late DX school gotten in the way, Anyway i want to say happy late birthday to Narutoswag99 ^^ Therefore hope you enjoy the story **

* * *

Haku leaned close to me. We both started to blush, as he lean closer and closer each second. My lips could feel his warmth of his breath. We were ready to kiss. Though before I can do anything else…"Kiss, Kiss fall in love maybe you're my love…" rang the phone. That ring tone was for my Boyfriend, Yamada. Haku looked away blushing, as I checked my phone. I took a step back, as the sound of my phone had broken that magical moment that I shared with Haku; that could have change my life.

"I-I need to go…" I mumbled "I'll see later!" I said as I started to run. Haku grabbed my hand, but I quickly pulled it away. I didn't know why but, I just had to run away. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Those feelings started to build up, as his lips began to be so close to mine. Those feelings that I buried deep down in my heart, that got push up all in that one moment. Hot tears started too poured out my eyes, as I kept thinking about the last few minutes that happened. I was about to cheat on Yamada. He was the one who made me. The one person that helps me got out of the forever darkness. Yamada was the one who helped me escape the pain.

Running out, I exited the spirit world not looking back. After I Ran out of the forest, I stop out feeling out of breath. I started to lean on the wall. Then I started to fall to the ground hugging my knees to my chest. I looked at my phone still ringing "I see you come, I watch you go…" Played the ringtone for a few more seconds then I picked up.

"Hello?" I mumbled kind of shaky.

"Chihiro-Chan, I have the best news, I am back form America! I was going surprise you tomorrow but, I just couldn't wait talk to you, and hear you wonderful voice!" He said. I started to create a picture of his smile that made me feel just worse. The regret is started to eat away from me. A rain cloud started to crowd over me. The excitement he had just to talk to me, "The first thing that I am going to do when I see you is kiss you and you hold you tight not ever wanting to let you go!" After those words started to slip out of his mouth, a vision started to come up. No, a flashback, that happened years ago.

**_~ Flash Back! ~_**

It was a sunny September's day. I was walking into my new middle school, that was my first day, and I knew I was going to be an outcast. Everyone was in their groups form elementary, and I was the new kid in town, the new girl. As I entered, I sighed, as everyone starts to look at me.  
It was the start of the day and I was already the target of bullies. Everyone started to call me names, and even harassed me as I walked down the hall. Therefore, for a while I would find myself crying in a small garden or outside somewhere where no one ever goes, curling up into a small ball. After a while, I started to cry. I know what a cry baby I was; that is what everyone says-Man I am so weak.  
With that in mind, one day I was sitting outside one day, in the rain, I was eating my lunch; it was maybe one of the worst I could bear to see anyone face. Before I knew it, I started to break down. Tears started to stream down my face, as I chewed on my bun shivering, when I felt a coat fall on me. My eyes widen and I looked up to see who it was. It was Yamanda, the most handsomeness and popular kid at my middle school.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself sick?" Yamada asked as he looks at my eyes deeply. "You shouldn't be out here in this weather." He sighs, as he looks at me dead in the eye.

"P-please go a-away…" I shuttered looking down at the ground; I started to feel tears going to the sides of my eyes. Though, Seconds after I felt myself are being pulled into a warm hug. I blushed as he started to stroke my hair. I just couldn't hold it in any longer I started to sob. I felt my eyes start to puff up and hot tears fall out of them.

"Shh. It's okay. What happen?" he asked with a sweet and caring voice. He rubs my back, as I blinked my eyes.

"Why are you hugging me? Should hate me like everyone else?" I cried into his chest gripping on his shirt tightly. "Why you, the one who can get any girl to date you want to hug me or even talk to me…" I started to cried harder. He didn't say a word the whole time; he just let me get my anger out. He never judge or hated me as I explained about the kids bullying me, and calling names. I started to stop getting tired form crying, as I started to feel better about myself. Yamanda helps me up, as the rain started to clear up.

"Let's go inside." He said, as he started to lead me inside the school. That's how we first become friends, he introduces me to Ai and Kyo too-They all knew each other since grade school, but we all still got along.

After that day, we always hanged out, and our bond started to grow. Eventually all the bullying stop because, whenever someone gave me pain, the three of them would stand up for me. I will always remember that day that Yamanda saved me, from the forever darkness.  
~End of flashback! ~

"Hello? Chihiro, you there?' Yamanda said as he interrupted my flashback. I shook my head, trying to get back to my senses, and smiles.  
"I am here, sorry I just spaced out. Anyway, I got have to go. See ya tomorrow and I love you Yamanda." She hung up the phone, before she could hear his charming voice, and stood up. She sighs and headed home.  
"I am sorry Yamanda…I promise I will never make mistake again" She said as she walked home.

* * *

Please follow favorite and give a comment :) Thanks


End file.
